


I've been thinking

by PaleRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu asks Shouyou to move in with him, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for cursing and innuendo, Walking Home, love is in the air!, summer feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: It’s a question he’s been ruminating on for a while and he wants to make sure he does this right. And while Shouyou usually is very open to wherever “boyfriend stuff” Atsumu wants to try, asking to move in together in with you is a huge step.--Atsumu asks Shouyou to move in with him on their walk home from practice
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 34
Kudos: 238





	I've been thinking

“So I’ve been thinking,” Atsumu starts, hands in his pockets and eyes glued to the rock he’d been kicking on the sidewalk as he walks home from practice. It bounces over two cracks in the pavement and settles about three meters ahead of him. It’s been a weirdly warm summer, so he’s been walking to places instead of taking the train. His apartment is only a twenty minute walk from the gym where MSBY practices, so it’s not that painful after a long day of training. There’s plenty of benches and vending machines along the way, he can take a break if his legs are especially tired and have a quick snack to boot. But the best part about walking home is he gets to spend some extra time with his teammate and now boyfriend. As soon as Shouyou realized Atsumu walked home instead of taking public transit, he took it upon himself to escort Atsumu home every day he could. 

_“I gotta be there to protect my boyfriend from any creeps that might try to steal your lunch money or something!!!”_

Shouyou’s apartment is a little further away, but there’s a train stop right by his building. Once they make it to Atsumu’s home, Shouyou can hop right on the next departing train and make it to his apartment before sundown. Or he could decide to skip the train and sleep over Atsumu’s place. They’ve been doing that one a lot lately. 

“What is it?” Shouyou asks and takes a sip of the canned coffee he bought from a machine a block ago. 

“How long have we been dating?” 

Shouyou raises an eyebrow. “A little over a year. Our anniversary was last month, did you already forget?” He bumps into Atsumu’s shoulder with a chuckle. Of course Atsumu remembers, they had a wonderful anniversary weekend getaway to Zushi Beach, complete with windsurfing and a spa day. But that’s not the point. He wants Shouyou to keep that in mind when he asks the next part of the question.

“Right, so we’ve been together for a while and things are going well, but-” 

“But what?” Shouyou cuts him off, “Are things actually not going well?” He stops walking and his face is already showing signs of worry. 

Atsumu stops walking too when he sees Shouyou is no longer by his side. He turns to face his boyfriend and blinks, realizing he royally fucked up. “What? No! It’s not a bad ‘but!’” he reassures Shouyou and grabs his free hand. The sun hangs heavy above them, making their shadows stretch out into the street, and the evening cicadas begin their chorus. They are the only ones outside right now, save for the occasional passing car. Everyone else must be inside their homes, eating dinner or watching the news. Would this whole thing be easier if they were just two more people in a crowd? 

Atsumu swallows, trying to think over the noise about how he’s going to word the next part of his sentence. It’s a question he’s been ruminating on for a while and he wants to make sure he does this right. And while Shouyou usually is very open to wherever “boyfriend stuff” Atsumu wants to try, asking to move in together is a huge step. If Shouyou says no, Atsumu isn’t sure if his pride will ever be able to recover. But he needs to try, he _wants_ to fucking try. He wants to have sleepovers that will never end, wake up every morning with the sun in his eyes and a smile on his face. He wants to share meals, memories, and moments with his best friend. And above all else, he wants to be able to walk home with his beautiful boyfriend every day and not have to say goodbye at the train station.

He brings Shouyou’s knuckles up to his lips and kisses them, four peaks and three valleys. “Everything is great, but I wish our time together didn’t have to end.” 

“What do you mean?” Shouyou’s head cocks to the side, making his grin look all lopsided and cute, and Atsumu suddenly feels warm all over. 

“What I mean is, I want you to move in with me.” 

Shouyou’s blinks and exhales a laugh, “Are you serious?” 

Atsumu nods, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. “Yeah, I am. I want you to move in with me, say you’ll move in with me?” 

Shouyou has many smiles. There’s his game day smile, determined and toothy with an air of confidence that is unparalleled. His joking smile, reserved for whenever he peppers a bad joke into conversation is lopsided, sneaky, and absolutely adorable. One of Atsumu’s favorites is his seductive smile, a smirk and a devious flick of his tongue along wet lips that makes Atsumu absolutely weak in the knees. And his embarrassed smile- _god his embarrassed smile-_ small yet incredibly effective accompanied with rosy cheeks as he twirls his orange hair nervously. 

The smile on Shouyou’s face now is none of those. It’s a smile that Atsumu has only seen once- the day he said yes to Shouyou when he asked Atsumu to date him. It starts out small, which is deceptive because one might think it’s the embarrassed smile. But it’s not, it completely blows that one out of the water. It spreads in slow motion as the gravity of the situation hits him. His eyes seem to double in size and become glossy, liquid gold with tears. A light pink flush settles in his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Once his toothy smile reaches its full potential, shining literally ear to ear, he breaks out in choked off laughs mixed with sobs. 

There isn’t anything in the world more wonderful than that smile and seeing it here, painted warm and hazy from the setting sun and the sky fading into purples and oranges above them, he knows Shouyou’s answer before he even says it. 

“Of course I’ll move in with you,” Shouyou sobs and leaps into Atsumu’s arms, throwing the coffee can into the air and spilling it at their feet. Atsumu twirls him around, the gym bag that’s over Shouyou’s shoulder swinging along with him, hugging tight like they’re in a goddamn Ghibli movie. When they ease to stillness, a comfortable silence settles between them.

Shouyou gives Atsumu a squeeze.“I’m so excited.”

“Me too.” Atsumu squeezes back. 

“I love you Tsumu,” Shouyou sighs and kisses the underside of Atsumu’s chin. 

Atsumu blushes. “I love you too Sho-kun,” he says and kisses Shouyou’s soft lips that still taste like canned coffee as the cicadas chirp their happy, summer evening tune. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first fic I've done where they actually say "I love you." Wow, I'm turning into a sap...
> 
> Please drop a comment/kudo if you liked what you read! 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets)


End file.
